Additive manufacturing, also known as 3D printing, is any of various processes used to make a three-dimensional object. With 3D printing, additive processes are used, in which successive layers of material are laid down under computer control. A 3D-printed object is typically created through sequential construction of thin layers (i.e., slices) that approximate the object's boundary surfaces. Additive manufacturing technologies include Fused Deposition Modeling (FDM), StereoLithography (SL), layered inkjet deposition, and Selective Laser Sintering (SLS). SL and SLS are examples of laser-based additive manufacturing processes. Laser-based additive manufacturing is comprised of selectively striking regions of the build layer with a laser. The accuracy of this laser placement or focus is important for the creation of accurate 3D models. Lasers on such systems need to be well calibrated to achieve a high degree of accuracy.
It would be advantageous to develop a calibration system and method for facilitating the creation of accurate 3D models. More specifically, a method for creating a mapping which is, among other things, fast, does not require knowledge of the physics of the system and can accommodate variations between 3D printing devices.